


Беды с алхимией и на алхимии

by ABnne



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, How Do I Tag
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABnne/pseuds/ABnne
Summary: – Дура!– Сама ты дура!
Relationships: Deuce Spade/Ace Trappola
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Беды с алхимией и на алхимии

**Author's Note:**

> "С потерей культурной девственности," – сказала мне Даша, а я ответила, что всего лишь использую всё, что мне может предложить русский язык.
> 
> Я считаю что нет ни одного пейринга, который можно было бы испортить фемочками. Я люблю фемочек.
> 
> Приятного аппетита.

– Дура! – не выдержав, закричала Эйс, – Смотри, что льёшь! 

– Сама ты дура! И вообще гляди в свой котёл!

– Это и есть мой котёл, Дьюс! Мы в паре работаем! 

За разгорающейся перепалкой увлечённо наблюдали все находящиеся в комнате студентки. Даже те, что добросовестно пытались следить за своими кипящими работами, одним глазком поглядывали на ругающуюся парочку. По лаборатории прошёл шёпот: "как думаешь, подерутся?", "а драка будет?". О Дьюс уже ходило множество слухов, касающихся её горячего нрава и стальных кулаков. А Эйс как всегда приплели за компанию. 

– Хочешь котёл? Получи котёл! – со страшным грохотом на пол упало чугунное творение. 

– Я с нуля не успею ничего сделать, идиотка! – умудрилась переорать шум Эйс.

Кто-то закричала "Драка!", и несколько девушек подхватили, начав скандировать и подбивать на, действительно, драку. 

– Да заткнитесь вы! – прорычала Дьюс и пнула свой котелок. 

– Блять… – успела произнести Эйс перед тем, как комната исчезла. Все закрыли свои глаза, слезящиеся и ослеплённые внезапной вспышкой белого света. А когда он погас, ещё минут пять пытались вернуть зрение в норму. У них, конечно, получилось, но произошедшее к тому времени уже заметила профессорка Круэл.

– Не могу поверить, устроить сад в моём кабинете, – произнесла она, стоя в дверях и массируя виски (увидеть этого, конечно, было невозможно, но она так часто это делает, что можно и догадаться). – Чьих рук дело? Если честно признаетесь, сможете избежать порки, – воздух прорезал удар плети. 

– Я… – пробормотала Дьюс, встав с пола. – Но Эйс тоже виновата.

– Эй! Не сваливай всё на меня. 

– У нас тут коллективная ответственность. Котёл-то был общий. И убирать вы тоже будете вдвоём. В Хартслабьюле точно есть садовые принадлежности. 

– А что делать-то надо? – аккуратно спросила Дьюс.

– Пересадить все растения в горшки, перенести их в ботанический сад – не пропадать же добру. Кабинет убрать, чтобы к завтрашнему утру был как новенький. Уяснили?

– Да.

– Да, мэм! – непроизвольно вырвалось у Эйс – настолько Круэл была шикарной и твёрдой женщиной. 

Впервые за сегодня она довольно улыбнулась, и Эйс поняла, что всё сказала правильно. 

. . . 

Через полчаса в кабинете не осталось и следа от котлов и бумаг, зато появились грабли, лопаты, горшки и садовые ножницы. И на руках девушек красовались новые резиновые перчатки. 

Добыть всё необходимое было не очень трудно, скорее неприятно. 

– Если честно, от вас другого и не ожидаешь, – покачала головой Трей, но всё-таки дала ключи от сарая с инвентарём. Пообещала, что ничего не расскажет старосте и Кейтер. Эйс не знала даже, кто из них страшнее. Конечно, Риддл могла наорать (и наказать) и была бы права, но Кейтер, без сомнений, растрепала бы об их провале если не всему свету, то всему колледжу точно (хотя студентки скоро и так всё узнают, ну, по крайней мере не через фотки в маджикаме). 

Работа шла полным ходом. Большую часть времени, конечно, заняли попытки вспомнить свои ограниченные познания в сфере садоводства, чтобы не сделать всё ещё хуже. Справедливости ради, попытки эти увенчались успехом. 

Время уже близилось к ужину, а цветов еще оставалось процентов шестьдесят от общего количества. Эйс прикинула, что после уборки некогда белоснежные халаты можно будет сразу выкинуть – даже химчистка не спасёт. 

– У тебя есть деньги? 

– Аэээ, – отвлеклась Дьюс от аккуратного выковыривания корней из пола и призадумалась. – С собой нет. На карте есть, наверное. А зачем тебе?

– Да вот думаю, что тебе придётся потратиться на новые халаты.

– На один халат, – подчеркнула Дьюс. 

– Так это ты виновата, что у меня больше нет приличной лабораторной одежды.

– Да? – в ней начал просыпаться отправленный взрывом в нокаут гнев. -- Так что же ты сама не сделала как надо, если знала?

– Так я не знала!

– Тогда почему ты на меня наорала!? И сейчас орёшь!

– Да потому что только полным безмозглым тупицам не понятно, что ты проебалась! Я, может, не знаю, как правильно, но я точно знаю, что вот это было неправильным! 

Эйс зажмурилась, готовясь либо получить по морде, либо выслушать всё, что о ней думает Дьюс, и искренне удивилась, когда поняла, что ничего не произошло. 

Открыв глаза, она увидела, что руки Дьюс действительно сжаты в кулаки, но не боевые, а скорее нервные. Губы были поджаты, тело мелко тряслось, а в глазах стояли слёзы. Эйс её такую ещё не видела – даже когда она паниковала, потому что её собирались отчислить в первый день учёбы. 

– Эй? Подруга, ты чего? – Эйс взяла её за лицо руками в грязных перчатках – отдёрнула – плюнула на всё это – взяла снова.

– Безмозглая тупица, значит? – наверное, это должно было прозвучать агрессивно, но вышло жалостно. – Вот что ты обо мне думаешь, да?

Эйс опешила. Она не думала о том, что её могло это так обидеть. Она, в общем-то, вообще не думала. Начала соображать только сейчас и быстро оценила обстановку. Дьюс плачет, но руки не убирает, значит, есть достаточно шансов на исправление ситуации. 

– Извини, я… я не хотела, – Эйс вообще понятия не имела, как надо правильно извиняться. Но она старалась и думала, что лучшим решением будет сказать всё честно и искренне (это она делает тоже не очень-то часто). – Я сказала, не подумав. Мне жаль! – последнюю фразу она протараторила и кинулась на Дьюс с объятиями, раскрасневшись то ли от чувства вины, то ли от смущения, вызванного внезапной для самой себя физической близости. 

Дьюс тоже была вся красная, только от слёз. 

Она взвизгнула и пошатнулась, но, схватив Эйс за талию, удержала равновесие.

На секунду Эйс подумалось, что было бы здорово упасть вот тут вдвоём на поле из цветов, романтика… улетучилась, как только Эйс осознала, что они обе по уши в грязи, а Дьюс ещё и плачет.

– Я не считаю тебя безмозглой тупицей, – и это чистая правда. Нет, она, конечно, могла сделать что-то очень глупое время от времени, да и с учёбой были неприятности, и иногда это всё раздражало, но в общем и целом у Эйс не было с этим проблем. Да и странно было бы считать тупицей кого-то, кто тебе нравится. – Честное слово. 

Руки Дьюс переместились с талии Эйс на её спину, а торс наклонился чуть-чуть вперёд. Душа Эйс ликовала – её обнимают в ответ! извинения сработали!

– Простишь меня? – чтобы точно.

– Прощаю. Но халат себе сама купишь. 

– Лааадно. 

Секунды замедлились, чем дольше длились объятия, тем более неловкими и смущающими они становились. Наверное, хватит уже для извинений. Эйс отстранилась. 

Они обе были всё ещё красные, но по крайней мере от грусти на лице Дьюс не осталось и следа. Это радовало. 

– И не думай об этом слишком сильно. Об алхимии. Как-нибудь справимся. Зато смотри какие красивые цветы получились, – Эйс указала на остатки (на большую часть) поляны.

– Мне тюльпаны очень нравятся, – она просияла. – Хотела бы я перенести их в наш лабиринт.

– Э, я не думаю, что они будут хорошо смотреться в нём. Мы всё равно сможем в любой момент приходить в ботанический сад полюбоваться на них. А знаешь куда ещё мы можем пойти? В буфет. Я умираю с голоду. 

– Но как же работа? 

– В лес не убежит. А буфет закроется, мы и так, – Эйс подняла взгляд на настенные часы (хотя оторвать его от лица милой девушки с очаровательной улыбкой было тяжело – пусть и признает она это с трудом), – пропустили ужин. 

– Окей, твоя взяла, – Дьюс вышла из кабинета, прошла пару шагов и остановилась как вкопанная. – Нас не пустят в такой одежде. Это против санитарных норм. 

– Ты думаешь в нашей шараге соблюдаются хоть какие-то нормы? – с подозрением спросила Эйс.

Немного поколебавшись, Дьюс слегка кивнула. 

– Я всё ещё думаю, что нас не впустят. 

Эйс осмотрела Дьюс и мысленно прикинула, как она сама сейчас выглядит. Халаты и перчатки покрыты плотным слоем грязи у обеих, но у Дьюс ещё и лицо всё в земле, а у Эйс нет. Вроде бы. 

– Окей, я пойду, – Эйс моментально скинула с себя лабораторную одежду. – Тебе что взять?

– Булочку и кофе, – ночь предстоит длинная – работы целое поле. 

– Какой кофе?

– Чёрный как моя душа.

"Аааа, с молоком, значит." 

Эйс хочет пирожок с вишней, крепкий чёрный чай с двумя ложками сахара и чаще видеть её улыбку. И поцелуй – хотя бы в щеку (и после душа).

**Author's Note:**

> Не забудьте оставить кудосы и отзывы, если вам понравилось.
> 
> У меня есть твиттер @/bad_dracula_  
> Заходите можем перетереть за твисту или ещё что-нить


End file.
